


You're My Happy Ending

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene of 4x15, Poor Unfortunate Soul...Captain Swan needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Happy Ending

"It's only a matter of time before I lose mine..." His eyes were deepening in pain as he spoke, he was certain he would break at the thought of loss coming true.  Her eyes widen as he shoots him a look... _does that mean that he..._

"Wait, if you're afraid of losing your happy ending...that means you've found it." Emma was not an idiot. She's always known, but her heart's doubt pushes her to ask anyway, "what is it..?" She held her breath as her eyes began to redden. Furrowing his brow, he knows his face does the same.

"Don't you know, Emma?" He knows it's a whisper. He knows the tears are building in his eyes. He knows the weight of what he is about to say, but he says it: "It's you." 

Her stomach drops.  _I'm his happy ending._

He sucks in a breath, afraid to breathe. Breathing would allow the moment to continue, and he feared that.  _She is going to run...she always runs away._ The thought lingers in his head as her eyes redden and she lets out a breath. _  
_

Instead of saying the thousand words that comes to her head, she drinks him in with her eyes, allowing herself to move into a kiss. Breathing into each other, the kiss deepens. As she reaches to cup his face, she stops. _His face is so cold and damp._

"Why does your face feel like Elsa's ice cave?" Her tone is only slightly above a whisper as she gives him a concerned look. His head drops as she touches his cheek to pull his gaze back to hers. "What DID Ursula do today..?"

"Far less than I ever did to her, I assure you." His voice is cracking with every word, his eyes dulled in emotion. She gives him her usual "I'm-not-having-that-answer" glance and he swallows hard. "She knocked me unconscious and threw me off of my own ship..." His looked to his right now, unable to fully face her in fear that she'd realize how terrible he actually is. 

"She tried to kill you..." Her voice seemed to shudder as she pulled his face back to meet hers. "Hey. I'm glad you're okay." He grinned slightly and looked down, taking her left hand in his.

"It's going to take more than an angry seawitch to get rid of me, love...though this one just about threw me off of that idea.." He looked as he said that, chuckling a bit at the end.


End file.
